The Prophecy
by utterly.uneventful
Summary: The chosen legendaries are transformed into teenagers, they are thrown into a deserted island in a deserted dimension. Their powers are weaker, they must learn to strive and fulfill the Prophecy.DarkraiXCresselia,ArceusXGiratina,KyogrexGroudon and more!
1. Prolouge

**Full Summary: The chosen legendaries have been transformed into humans, they are thrown into a lost dimension and onto a deserted island. Together, they must fulfilled the Prophecy, survive and discover the mysteries of this dimension. They have their powers, weak as they are to assist them in any way possible. War, Heartbreaks and mystical creatures, enemies and alleys...**

**This is my first, ever story so please don't be so mean!!**

A dark shadowy figure rushed through the dense forest of his home, Newmoon Land. He reached a bare, moon lit field. His long white 'hair' streaked silver; he turned his head around only to see a pair of fiery red eyes glowing in the shadows. His ice-blue eye widened, he turned back and charged forward.

" DAARKRAI!!" the usually calm voice screamed her counter-part's name. Cresselia's buzzing crescent rings spun so quickly, it sliced the only obstacle into shreds.

I'm defiantly doomed this time… Darkrai thought desperately. He was getting tired, his hover slowed, he started to pant, he couldn't keep on running, he was-

BOOOOOOOOM

-Dead

The blast of Aurora beam pushed Darkrai right to the middle of the field. " That'll teach you to steal MY berry bunch!!" Cresselia said in triumph.

Darkrai groaned. WHY did I have to be love Oran Berries? WHY?? He thought. Suddenly, Darkrai no longer felt his body touching the ground, he felt himself in a weird tickly sensation. His world turned completely numb. " Darkrai!" Cresselia's cry sounded distant more like "Darklia".

Cresselia watch with large eyes as her counter-part was pulled up into a swirling black hole, the pale blue light gently lifting the now very far-away figure up. Instantly, she broke into a hover that possibly went 500 kilometers per minute towards the ray of pale blue light.

Just at once she touched the light, she felt ticklish in all places. She felt giddy and as she rose, she enjoyed the long and soft thing that curled around her body, the sensation of nakedness chilled her spine, she enjoyed how she felt that part of her was grasping the soft thing. She felt numb all over before she fell into a deep sleep.

A warm voice whispered in her slumber…

" Through the world of hatred and anger, Call the help of what-so-ever, Break the hatred and free the peace, one will pay for such decision. Remember this child, it will be your answer."

..:...:…:…

Arceus landed gently on her mossy bed, which lay in the middle of a rainforest that grew to Arceus's liking in a dome like room. She kneeled down; she shut her emerald eyes, the ring that wrapped around her back settled in a calm pale yellow glow. She listened contently to the little sounds that surrounded her. The chirp of little bugs, the drip of water, the gushing of a waterfall and the gurgling of a small river were all very soothing to Arceus.

" I see you are enjoying this little tree palace." A deep voice said plainly.

" Yes I am. I also wish to be left alone, there has been much on my mind lately." Arceus replied softly. " Giratina." She added a little bit louder.

" You have too much in your mind everyday. Unlike you, my mind is neat and clear." Giratina exclaimed, a hint of brag in his voice. He settled himself a good 5 feet away from the Alpha Pokémon.

" You are not the God of this miserable universe."

" True. I am the God of the other miserable universe."

" That's different."

" No it's not."

" Yes it is."

" No."

" Yes."

" No."

" I can destroy you now."

" I can too."

" This is going now where."

" I know."

Arceus sighed deeply, " Tell me again why did I create you??". Her ring was beginning to glow a reddish pink glow- embarrassing anger. Fortunately for her, Giratina didn't know what the colors meant.

" I think I'll take that as a compliment, _godly one. _" Giratina chuckled.

" Argh… I. Hate. You. Now!"

" Why, Thank you. And I love you too. Besides, you _always _loved me didn't you?" Giratina replied sarcastically.

" Why.. You Little Brat!!" Arceus stood up, her eyes glowing red, her ring bursting the blood red light.

" Woah. Woah. Calm down women." Giratina chuckled.

Suddenly, there was a bolt of green lightning. It came down on Arceus and shot her clear, she dropped down, sleeping. Her ring glowed a soft baby blue tone. Giratina's red eye widened, " Arceus? Arceus? You Ok there?" he asked, worry filled his voice.

Before he could move or blink another green bolt came and struck him. He felt dizzy and numb all over. His eyes became droopy and seemed to weigh a ton. But, being Giratina, he fought it but only to fail. His eyes fell shut and refused to open, he stumbled and landed on top of Arceus.

A black and swirling black hole appeared, a pale blue ray shot down on the two gods. It easily carried the two, a flurry of sparkles covered the two's body and the changed and shrank, smaller and smaller.

" MMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!" A light voice screamed. Two vines appeared from the shadows and wrapped around the diary-reading Mew and strangled him just enough so he released the leaf cover book.

Once out of reach, the vines began to recoil back to the owner who was a glowing red eyed Celebi. The vines pinned Mew to the pillar in the Hall of Origin. Mew closed his eyes and when nothing happened he peeked out only to see Celebi inches away from his snout. A blush swept across his cheeks, when he realized that 1, he was inches away from his child-hood crush and 2. He was doomed.

" OH NOOO!! DON'T KILL ME LADY!! I'M INNOCENT!! I WAS JUST-"

" READING MY DIARY YOU LITTLE PINK KITTEN!!" Celebi interrupted

"Hey! I'm a CAT, you hear? C-A-T! And you're the little green bug." Mew snapped.

Celebi growled and started to charge a solar beam. " Oh…Me and my big mouth! I'm doomed now aren't I?" Mew asked timidly.

" YES YOU LITTLE PINK CAT!!" Celebi launched the solar beam which came on Mew HARD. And when I said HARD I meant HARD. Mew was launched through five pillars, making them fall like dominos. Mew finally crashed into a wall and rubbed his head, " That women is STRONG!!" he muttered. He watched and flinched each time a pillar fell. " Great. Now Celebi AND Arceus is going to kill me, WHY WAS I BORN WORLD? WHY??" Mew screamed, shutting his eyes.

" You were born Mew," Celebi's voice sounded awfully close, Mew opened his eye only to see a flurry of Magical Leaf come straight for him. " You were born for me to kill you again!!" Celebi finished with an evil laugh.

"OwowowowowowoowowowowowoowowowowoowowowowowowoowOW!!" Mew cried.

After it was all over, a pale blue light appeared. " I see a light… I'm dead… No more Celebi…Yay! Argh…. Must go to the light." Mew murmured and started to hover to the light. When the ray started to lift the poor feline up, " Free elevator… Yeah.." Mew murmured before fainting.

Celebi didn't notice the ray of light. She dusted her paws and grinned in satisfaction. Until, she realized that she wasn't on the ground. " Wa? Oh no!! Crap crap crap crap crap!!" Celebi struggle down but failed as she gradually fell asleep, " Oh….You…stupid but…ridiculously… cute…kitten…ZzZz…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The thunder tiger sighed happily as he gazed contently while his counter part bounced around in the rain outside one of the many most hidden caves in Kanto. He watched giddily as her purple veil rippled as she ran, how her blue prism shaped horn glittered and how the two white ribbons flickered and rippled with each leap and step.

" Raikou, Come on you lazy butt, the rain is great!!" Suicune giggled childishly.

Raikou snapped out of lala land, " Er… No thanks, I'll probably shock the entire sky and you'll throw me into a pit with no food and water for an eternity." Raikou said hastily.

" Hmm… Your not as dumb as I thought. Yeah, you better stay there if you want to live." Suicune laughed and continued to skip and cross her cross her paws delicately which each leap.

Once again the thunder tiger sighed, until he noticed a black portal opening slowly.

Big.

Bigger.

Biggest.

Bigger Biggest.

And than this ray came out, it was pale blue; it came down slow as if it was creeping on something.

Down.

Downer.

Downest. (A/N: A made up word…)

It was than he noticed that it was coming for Suicune, the childish dancing wolf like Pokémon. Raikou stood up and was about to launch a powerful Thunderbolt at it when he though of how some will get into the rain droplets which will fall on Suicune and hurt her so instead he broke into a dash.

The light was coming closer and closer and Raikou was getting closer and closer. " Suicune! Watch out!" Raikou roared, knocking the wolf Pokémon out of the way, only to be dragged up by the ray.

" Raikou! Raikou? Raikou! Come back here right now!!" Suicune demanded, her voice caked with nervousness.

" I know, I know! I can't come down!! I'm…I just….wanna… sleep…." Raikou's snores took over and he hung limp in the ray's grasp.

Suicune back up and pounced on Raikou's paw. She managed to grip it but it seemed impossible to drag him down. Her jaw lost its grip and she lose contact with the tiger.

Suicune expected to land on the ground but she was still in the air and was getting sleepy. " Must…Stay…Awake…Raikou…Entei…" Her eyes flew open, Entei!! She could have had screamed for the fire lion is a green bolt of lightning hadn't forced her to hang numb and limp. Eventually, she gave up and allowed the tickly sensation to take over.

" True Love's curse will heal. What seemed to help will prevail." A voice murmured in her mind.

...0.0.

" No, you need more water!"

"Land!"

"Water!"

"LAND!""

"WATER!!"

"LAND!!"

" You DO know Rayquaza will kill you if you make more water."

" And Rayquaza will kill YOU if make more land."

"WATER!"

"LAND!"

" LAND…not." Kyogre crossed her fins.

"WATER!!" Groudon shot back without realizing it.

"Ok, Fine. Water." Kyogre smirked. Groudon looked at the smirk on Kyogre before realizing that…

" YOU CHEATED!!" he roared.

" DID NOT. You agreed to it yourself." Kyogre said and floated to the water cavern. She dived into it and swam out into the open.

" I'm not going!" Groudon huffed and fell onto the ground with a loud THUD.

He waited.

Wait.

Waiting.

Still Waiting.

He must have had waited a whole half and hour before storming out the cave. " Kyogre where ARE YOU??"

Instead of the orca, he was lifted off the ground. Groudon paused in shock as the world got smaller and smaller. He stumbled and scrambled back towards the cave but only to end up somersaulting and twisting like an idiot Magicarp. He started to get sleepy and if you knew this particular Groudon, sleep was always the cure to everything so without a hassle he snuggled up into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

--

" Ok, Let's try again Palkia. I know you're not THIS stupid." Dialga said shakily, trying to contain her anger.

" Ok!" Palkia replied eagerly.

" What is 157+1?"

"Palkia began sticking out all his claws and scrunched his eyes in concentration. " Dialga…" Palkia stated.

" Yea, You understand?"

" Yeah but…"

" But what??"

" I don't enough claws to reach 157!!" Palkia sobbed.

Dialga stumbled and fell over. When she got up, her eyes were red, and her claw was glowing bright silver, charging for a metal claw. " PALKIA YOU STUPID FISH DRAGON THING!!"

" You're a mean teacher Dialga! I am complaining to the police for child abuse!" Palkia pouted.

" You're not a child Palkia for crying out loud! You're 903451 years old!!" Dialga cried.

" Stiiill. The others are like 10000000000000000 years old!!" Palkia whined

" That's just a lie! Ok…Fine, we've been doing this all morning and I'm getting bored. Let's cut it and get some sleep." Dialga sighed.

"OK!" Palkia ran out, his heavy armor clanging and the floor shaking as if there was to be a full 10 magnitude earthquake.

" Hey look!! I'm flying! Weeeeee!!" Palkia's un-legendary like giggle filled the air.

Dialga sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head as she slowly walked out. It wasn't long before she too realizes that she going up and that her feet no longer felt solid ground.

" Palkia? Palkia!!" Dialga called, she averted her gaze up but the water dragon was nowhere to be seen.

Dialga was about to launch a Roar of Time and reverse time so Palkia didn't run out but a green bolt of lightning shot her, engulphing her in a green light. After it was gone, she was in deep sleep and a flurry of sparkles surrounded her body as she was pulled up into the black portal…

**So that's my Prologue, I hope you enjoyed it! Happy DAYZ!! **

**P.S: Am I too formal? I hate to be formal. :D**

**Byebye!! **


	2. The Horrible Truth

**Here comes chapter 1!! **

Darkrai groaned, he opened his ice-blue eye lazily and than closed it again. He could hear the breathing of 11 or more people breathing. He opened his eye again; something itchy was in the way so he flicked it away. It felt soft and extremely smooth like the girl…what was her name again? Alice? Yeah, like her hair… Hair?? Darkrai shot up, he looked down hoping to see black claws but he only saw fingers and his thumb sticking out of the black and red collar turtleneck. He quickly ran his hand through his hair, which spiked to the right side, it felt silky and ran right through his fingers. One particular bang kept on covering his right eye. He also wore a black short-sleeved jacket that was jagged around the edges. He was about 5 feet 6 and possibly around 16 years of years, he was also wearing black and red Nike sneakers. Darkrai struggling to stay clam looked around his surroundings with wide, ruby eyes.

There were 9 other teenagers and 2 young adults lying on the cold ground of a fairly dry cave, vines hung down from the cave entrance blocking some of the sun rays. At a corner near him was a pile of berries and firewood. The cave was fairly big, big enough to fit 12 people and a large fire pit.

" Holy CRAP." Darkrai muttered. He looked at the 16-year-old girl that lay beside him, she looked awfully familiar. She had purple-ish maroon hair that lay loose; it ran down to half her back. She wore a sky blue V-shaped tank top, the V shape went way down her chest. She wore a pale gold long sleeve shirt underneath. She had one bracelet in each wrist, they were a purple, pinky shade. It started at a darker shade in the inner part and gradually turn paler and paler. The same design was for her anklets. She wore a pair of blue and gold striped knee length skirt and a pair of black pants. She had blue and maroon Puma sneakers.

Below her was a 14-year-old boy, he had blush pink fuzzy hair with a darker shade streaks. He wore a plain pink T-shirt and jeans. He had a furry rope tied across his body, it hung on his left shoulder, wrapped around his waist a few times and left to dangle with a oval puff at the end.

Beside that boy was a 14-year-old girl. She had pale green hair, which was tied into two long ponytail; her hair was tipped in a dark green shade. She wore a dark green spaghetti top with an elbow long shirt underneath. She wore a pine green miniskirt and shorts that was just two inch longer. She had a transparent bandana wrapped around her neck; it had thin blue lines all over it.

A foot or more beside her was a 17-year-old girl. She had long silky purple hair that was braided into a long braid that reached down to her knee. She had a blue hair clip that was in a prism shape to clip some bangs away from her eyes. She wore a blue elbow long shirt with a transparent shirt over top, it had a blue tint to it and the sleeves hung loose, like those Chinese emperor sleeves, huge at the opening. She wore matching blue pants that had white diamonds on it.

The 17 near 18 year old boy beside her had white messy hair with a grey color to it. He wore a yellow T-shirt with black stripes across it, he also had a purple blazer over top. He wore simple black jeans with a zig-zag belt. He also wore a grey cap.

Above him was a young adult merely a little bit older than 20, maybe 22 or so. She had white hair that reached down her back, it was white overtop black hair that grew beneath. She wore a white mini dress that had a big gray pattern on it. She also wore jeans underneath. Her dress was edged with a pale blue lace, and it glowed.

Beside here was a man of 23 or 24 of age. He had dark grey hair with gold streaks. He wore a red and black sweatshirt hat was striped with gold along the sides.with a torn long sleeve jacket, it had red tips. He wore light gray pants with gold markings on it. He's skin a little paler than the others.

Above him, near the wall was a big muscular guy, he had red hair and black streaks. He wore a black sweat shirt with a black and red striped jacket. His fingers had rings on them that clung to a metal claw. He wore black jeans. He was around 19 years of age.

Not far from him was a girl with ultramarine, wavy hair. She wore a loose tunic style shirt that had loose fin shaped pieces of it sticking out her sides. She also wore a darker shade of blue jeans that had red markings all over it. She sloe wore a navy blue bandana with one single red marking on it.

Darkrai turned towards the entrance where two other boy and girl slept.

The girl was 17 years of age. She wore a simple dark blue tank top, curved with a little bit of steel colored ribbons. She also wore the same claw like design as groudons. She wore two hair clips that was probably made out of steel because it glinted and it looked heavy. She wore black jeans with silver markings.

The last boy, who was also near 18 years of age was curled up in a ball. He had silver hair and pink streaks. He wore a white T-shirt with a long sleeved white shirt underneath, the long sleeved shirt was covered in pink markings. He wore black pants and a white and pink swirl cap that was on backwards.

Darkrai jumped when the girl next to him began to stir. She had sat up and rubbed her eyes. Darkari had to prevent himself from squeaking un-manly like when he saw how her pink eyes sparkled so familiarly. "Huh…? Where am I….? " she mumbled and yawned, she stretched her arms before she paused. She gazed a her fingers and made them into every position, fist, paper, peace, bunny… Her eyes went big, her mouth gaped open for a scream. Darkrai scrambled up and clapped his hand over her mouth. " Shaddup!" he hissed. The girl nodded and Darkrai let go of her.

" D-D-Darkrai?" she stammered still in shock, turning to face him. Darkrai nodded. " You do know who I am right?" she asked timidly.

" No."

"What??"

" No. I said NO!!"

The girl got up angrily and slapped him right across the face angrily, her eyes kind of glowed a red glow. " Ok. Now I remember." Darkrai grumbled rubbing his face, noticing her furious eyes on him. " I remember Cresselia." He added grumpily.

Cresselia had one of her mood swings, giggled and hit him on the back, " Why so grumpy ghost boy?" .

He glared at her, " I thought you knew Moony."

Cresselia scowled at him, " At least I'm not half dead."

' I'm not a swan at least."

" Well…uh…Ok, I ran clear out."

Darkrai picked up a berry and chewed it. " You know I still haven't forgiven you for eating my whole berry bunch." Cresselia remarked, smirking in victory.

Darkrai swallowed casually as if he's been human since 16 years ago. " Well, Yeah." Darkrai took another bite again. " But, I could have had sued you for nearly killing me." He continued. " With you and your beautiful Aurora Beam." He added with a little bit of sarcasm.

Cresselia, being 16 now, not 454362 years old, lost some of her detecting sarcasm skills so she blushed a little. And Darkrai who was still having the 'Girls have cooties' problem decided to ignore it.

Cresselia turned around and grabbed a plump Oran Berry from the pile. She turned back and took a big bite. Chewing as though she never chewed before. Darkrai noticed this and cocked his eyebrow, " You look like you never eaten before." He noticed.

" I didn't need to eat you idiot." Cresselia glared.

" Than…Why did you have that berry-"

" It was for Celebi, in exchange for the vine rope she gave me." Cresselia interrupted.

" Oh…" Darkrai nodded. Man! I could have had been Killed by the green bug if she ever find out. He thought

Soon the others start wake. First the two adults, than the pink boy, than the green girl, the steel girl and the other pink boy, the muscular guy, the blue haired girl , the tiger shirt guy and the purple haired girl.

The two adults looked at each other, the women's glowing edge glowed a bright yellow as they inspected each other. Suddenly, they jumped up, "Giratina??" the women remarked in shock.

"Arceus?? You look…look…" Darkrai thought that the guy meant pretty or something but the guy didn't, instead he said, " Human??"

" Arceus?? Giratina??" Everybody said out loud at the same time.

Than, everybody else, save Darkrai and Cresselia started calling out name.

" Celebi??"

"Mew??"

" Dialga??"

" Palkia??"

"Groudon??"

" Kyogre??"

" Raikou??"

" Suicune?!"

Everybody turned to Darkrai and Cresselia, " Who are you two??" Mew asked.

" Guess!" Darkrai cried.

" Mesprit and Uh… Azelf??"

" Do my eyes look like their closed!!" Darkrai remarked angrily.

" Uh… Entei?"

" NO!" Darkrai growled.

" Ok, Here's a hint. We're from Newmoon island!" Cresselia said gulping down the last of the Oran Berry.

" Darkrai and Cresselia!" everyone exclaimed.

" YES! Who ELSE??" Darkrai cried in sarcastic relief.

" Well, apparently, we're stranded in this ridiculous human body." Kyogre remarked. " Although I do like the fin designs on this thing." She added raising her arm so the fin shaped piece of silk fluttered.

" It's called a tunic, Kyogre." Mew said in a matter-of-fact voice.

" How do you know?" Celebi remarked.

" 'Cuz I pass by humans wearing and talking about it, except there wasn't any fins though." Mew explained.

" It might have had came from you Pokémon form." Arceus predicted.

Giratina nodded, " It may, but whatever happened, we're humans now so we have to survive on this island and somehow get ourselves back to Pokemon form soon."

"WHAT??" Dialga cried is disbelief, " I don't wanna live with him!" she added pointing to Palkia.

Palkia scowled at her, " Hey! You know I'm right here!". He folded his arms, turned and closed his eyes stubbornly.

" Dialga! Palkia! You listen to Giratina now! We'll need to work as a team, enemy or not, to survive and break this spell!" Arceus scolded. " Alright? Dialga, Palkia?" she turned to the two, they hesistated but nodded. " Celebi, Mew?" they nodded. " Darkrai, Cresselia?" They nodded curtly and returned to their arguement. " Kyogre, Groudon?" They glanced at each other and nodded together. "Raikou, Suicune?" Raikou stopped trying to find his tail and nodded sadly, Suicune sighed and nodded. " Now, Me and Giratina." Arceus stuck her hand out.

" If everybody else agrees that alright." Giratina said, shaking her hand.

" Ok. Now. Giratina?"

" Alright." Giratina started. " Suicune and Kyogre, you guys see if you can find a big leaf, big enough to hold the right amount of water to last everybody. Cresselia, Dialga, Celebi and Arceus will get some food, and see if you can get some meat or herbs, that would be good. The rest of us will get some moss and bramble, if we can find any, and tidy up this place. Be back by sunset." Giratina instructed.

"Ok. Come on Kyogre." Suicune got up and walked out of the vine curtain. Kyogre followed shortly after.

" Ok, Celebi, Cresselia and Dialga. Let's go. Celebi, best you go first, you know more about greens than we do." Arceus suggested and followed the girl out the cave.

" Alright. Let's go. Palkia, you stay here and keep watch." Giratina nodded at the leaning against the wall Darkrai, the fidgeting with his belt Raikou and the trying to float Mew. The three nodded, stopped what they were doing and followed the used to be Death god.


	3. Getting The Place Organized

**This story's been fun to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! **

With the girls…

Suicune trudged beside Kyogre, her eyes scanning for any leaves. Kyogre on the other hand strained her ears to hear any signs of water.

Suddenly, there was a small 'plop plop' noise coming behind a bunch of low hanging branches and bushes. Kyogre turned towards the sound and with her water expertise said, " That's water in a stream."

"I wish I could use my old useful Gust attack to clear a way up so we would remember this place…" Suicune sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Kyogre patted her on the back sadly, " We all do." She murmured.

Suddenly, Suicune felt a blast of wind slap her hair across her face. She felt an old, familiar sensation stir in her. With curiosity, she allowed the sensation to take over her. She didn't notice her eyes were closed but when she opened her eyes, about 20 feet of vegetation was cleared, the strong wind died down to a shy breeze, Kyogre put her hand down and her wide eyes scanned the place. Not a piece of debris laid on the ground, a wide and shallow stream gurgled a few feet in front of them.

A perfectly curved piece of wood, measuring to be about 5 feet long and 4 feet wide lay beside a large boulder beside the stream. The piece of wood was an eye shape, it had a pretty deep dip in the middle and had a small gap on each end.

Suicune ran towards it and peered cautiously inside. There was 12 half a coconut shells piled in it. Suicune pulled one out and inspected it carefully, the flesh was cleaned out and the hair on the outside was gone, there was a thinner side of the coconut shell, it kind of stuck out a little bit. By this time, Kyogre had caught up with her and was looking at another coconut shell but this one was much different.

It was bigger than the other and it had a stiff and smooth piece of wood tied to it with a vine. The piece of wood curved out at the tip and the flesh was also cleaned out, the hairs were gone too and there was a bigger area of thin shell and it stuck out more than the others.

Suicune left the coconut shell inside and ran her hand down the wooden boat thing. Her hand slipped inside the gap and found the edges smooth, there was still a lot of space for her hand.

" Why not we use this Kyogre?" Suicune asked looking up.

" Well… It is big and it is sturdier than a leaf and it does come with ladles and ' cups '… I guess we could use this…" Kyogre nodded, her eyes not leaving the container.

" Alright. Help me carry this up and dip it in the water would you?" Suicune heaved the container up.

Kyogre slid her hand in the other gap and heaved it up. Together, the two waded in the stream and filled up the container.

Than, Suicune and Kyogre half dragged half carried the water filled container with the coconuts and ladle floating about inside towards the cave.

With the other girls…

Celebi swatted away a fly that buzzed around her ear, angrily. Arceus walked behind her carrying on her back a vine basket that Celebi had made in a record 30 minutes out of vines. It was obviously green and had two straps to hang on Arceus's shoulders. The basket itself reached from below Arceus's shoulders all the way down her back to her waist. It was almost as wide as Arceus herself.

Suddenly, Celebi gasped and dropped to her knees in front of a huge tree. The tree had little white stuff all over it. The others peered closely over her shoulders in confusion. " Mushrooms! And Edible ones too! Boy, these are yummy!" Celebi smiled.

" Well I guess we should collect all these…" Arceus slipped off her basket backpack and gave it to Celebi. Celebi placed the basket beside her and started to pick everything, the others soon joined it in a frantic picking spree.

By the time they were done, a quarter of the basket was filled with white mushrooms and the girls were muddy and sweating.

" Ok. Let's move on. Cresselia, your turn to carry the basket." Arceus handed the basket to Cresselia.

Cresselia sighed and slipped it on her back and followed the others. It wasn't about 5 minutes when it was Arceus turn to react. She halted and hushed everybody; her eyes were set on the rustling bush. Than, came hopping out about 6 hares, they had no idea of the girl's presence.

It was than Arceus had a wild feeling stir inside her heart. For the long of meat, Arceus allowed the feeling to get out but just a little bit. She felt her legs work up, she bent down quietly and picked up a particularly sharp edged rock and her leg muscles itched really badly. With no warning, she sprang forward and slashed at the rabbits with her rock. When she was sure the rabbits were dead, she kept the wild feeling in and skidded to a halt, a line of where she ran still burned with little flames.

The other girls stared wildly at her. " Arceus… You used Extremespeed…" Dialga commented.

" I don't know… but we'll leave it for later. It's almost noon and we've haven't got much and I don't think the others would like to eat berries for dinner." Arceus said calmly, she bent down and picked up the dead rabbits. She tossed them in the basket that Cresselia gratefully slipped off and laid on the ground. Celebi went and picked some leaves and tossed it in the basket, " To keep the meat from rotting and smelling." She explained.

Dialga picked up the basket and carried it while Cresselia rested her fragile shoulders.

The four continued on when I was Cresselia's turned to see something. She scampered over to a little pond and squealed In delight. She crouched on the bank and literally became a statue. Suddenly, she sprang, her arms crashed into the water and snatched up something silver. She held it with both hands and wrestled it until the thing squirmed one more time before falling limp. She stood up and turned holding up her prize, " Fish!" she winked, very UN -Cresselia like.

She turned again and repeated the same process, until she caught another 3 more fat silver fishes. She lay them in the basket and skipped off as poor Celebi had to carry the half filled basket.

The four than trudged down a hill, sweaty from the intense heat the sun gave out. It was near sun set and they were heading back to the cave when Dialga saw something. She stopped and watched something hanging from the tree. The others stopped and watched Dialga take a deep breath and gave out a big, loud roar towards a bee hive.

The roar stopped the bees in mid flight. Dialga quickly climbed up the tree and took the 3 feet long and 2 feet wide bee hive. She stuck her hand inside the entrance hole and pulled out all the bees and left them on the ground gently and walked away. She dropped the hive in the basket and dusted her hands. The other's watched in amazement save Arceus that is. Dialga shrugged, " Can't live without honey." And continued towards the cave with Celebi now dragging the basket with her.

With the boys….

Giratina and the others have been looking for moss for a long time. The sun was near setting and they have just reached a big pond with a big waterfall crashing down.

The team slumped down and drank some water. They laid their many armfuls of bramble down. And with Darkrai's and Mew's new found physic powers and Darkrai's from Sleep Talk was able to carry two armloads of bramble. Giratina carried bunches and bunches of cotton they found, some in his pockets, some he was carrying and everbody else's pockets were stuffed with cotton. Mew sighed, " Boy, I'm going to go in the pond for a while." And waded in, he went for a large boulder and squeled girl-ish ly.

Darkrai shot up, Giratina could not because of the fear of loosing their cotton. " What?" Darkrai called.

" Moss! And a WHOLE LOT of it!" Mew called back. He scraped it off only to find about five arm loads of moss. He activated his powers again and carried it towards the shore.

" Woah Mew, your actually useful!" Darkrai commented.

"Hey!" Mew protested.

" It's the truth. I mean, you've been complaining 5 minutes after he left the cave!" Giratina added in.

" Hmph!" Mew huffed.

Suddenly, someone jumped out of the vegetation carrying a pile of soggy stuff. When he landed, he looked up, " Hey guys! I'm back. I found some moss…" he looked at Mew, " Well, I guess you guys already found some but extra wouldn't be bad." He shrugged.

" Welcome back Raikou." Giratina said, he looked up at the orange sky, " We should get going. Come on."

" Yeah sun set's really near. We should get going." Darkrai said and used his physic attack to carry all the bramble while Mew carried all the moss and some cotton.

It took them around 20 minutes to reach the cave again, they were exhausted and sweaty, Darkrai's energy was running out and most of his energy was focused on carrying the bramble. Mew was in the same situation and Giratina? Well, his arms were literally falling off.

When they reached the cave. Mew totally lost consciousness and dropped on the ground. The moss and some cotton plopped in front of him. Darkrai laid the bramble down and collapsed to the ground in a big heap, Giratina dumped the cotton a side and plopped onto a rock, rubbing his sore arms.

Celebi turned to the pink cat used to be and gasped, "Mew! You OK?" she heaved the boy up and dragged him in. Palkia got up and carried the moss and cotton.

"NO! PALKIA! DROP THE COTTON!" Dialga screamed.

Palkia dropped the now soggy cotton to the floor. " You dummy! The moss was WET!" Dialga scolded picking up the cotton.

"Er…Oh… Sorry…" Palkia scratched his head.

"Sorry isn't going to do anything! You've wasted a lot of cotton!" Dialga yelled.

"Hey! Cut it would you? Leave the kid alone, he didn't know!" Darkrai defended, he paused and chuckled," he does have an IQ of a 6 year old."

" Hey!" Palkia glared at the white haired teen.

"Sorry kid but it's true." Darkrai shrugged, flipping away another annoying bang of white hair.

" Can we stop bickering and get on with it??" Arceus's voice commended.

" Alright. Celebi and Cresselia, see if you can make blankets of the cotton. Darkrai and I will make the beds. Arceus make a big fire." Giratina tossed a little metal bar thing that he was holding behind the cotton to Suicune. " Suicune, Kyogre and Dialga roast up something edible with that. Palkia you can to er… help pick the rocks around here for Arceus. Raikou, Sweep up the place. There's some coconut leaves outside that you can use. Sweep up the whole place before we start, we don't want to be breathing dust while sleeping." Giratina instructed.

Raikou ran out and came back with a bunch of coconut trees leaves tied with vines. He quickly swept up the place while Arceus took the food basket outside while he swept so that no dust would get in the food. When he was done, everyone got to work.

Celebi and Cresselia took vines and ripped them into really thin threads that took them and connected al the cotton puffs together to make thin blankets for everyone but it was just as warm. Arceus gathered dried grass and piled them in a pile while Palkia got some rocks and made a circle, she than reached in her pocket and found a red plate thing. She felt the surge and this time it was her throat that was itchy, she opened her mouth open and faced the dried grass, a little stream of fire poured out. Like a blast at first but she contained the feeling and only let very little seep out so the fire dimmed. It wasn't long before a big fire was crackling. Arceus dusted her hands contently, she went over to Cresselia and Celebi to help them with the blankets.

Suicune, after seeing the fire burning, took the metal thing Giratina found and placed it over top the fire after putting taller rocks on two sides. Dialga used her metal claw thing to cut out the fur from the rabbit. She gave it to Kyogre who, learned from Suicune, found the urge and blasted it clean with Water Gun. She than handed it to Celebi and asked to stuff it with some cotton and give it to her to use as a pillow. Dialga pulled out the fat from the rabbit and gave it to Suicune who smeared it carefully so she didn't burn herself on the metal bars. Dialga than dragged out the guts, took it outside and set it aside, inside a bush. When she came back, she chopped the meat into 12 equal chunks and gave it to Suicune to roast. After that, she helped Kyogre clean some mushrooms to roast as well.

Darkrai and Giratina decided to leave the moss on the rock near the fire so that it'll dry. They would use the brambles for the base because it was stiff and they had more of it. Darkrai grabbed an armful and dumped them in a pile near the left wall of the cave. Than, he spread the bramble so it was even and flat, he made sure one end of the bramble bed had a small hill for the head, after he was done, he went to work on the next. Giratina took the dry moss and spread a good inch of moss on top of the bramble bed. Raikou kept on flipping the moss or adding more or taking the dried moss and piled it aside to cool so Giratina could take it.

Palkia was sent nearby to gather 12 big rocks and to set it in a big semi circle around the fireplace, facing the entrance.

By the time everybody was all cleaned up and done, the moon was high in the sky. Everybody gathered around the fire and collected their share of food from Cresselia ones of which consist of rabbit meat and mushrooms. Everybody ate chatting quietly; some other people went to the water container and took drinks of water from with the ladle because they didn't have any cups. The shells were used for bowls to put their food in.

When Kyogre and Suicune was done cleaning up the bowls, everybody picked a random bed to sleep in because they were too tired to figure out who sleeps beside who.

The beds were in around the walls, two beds were in the center, nearest to the fire. Cresselia slept on the one closest to the right end of the entrance, Celebi in the one below her, Dialga on the one in the center closest to them, Suicune below Celebi, Arceus below Suicune , Raikou below her, Darkrai below him , Giratina below him, Palkia below him, Mew below him . The last one to go to sleep was Kyogre, she was worried for Groudon who still has not returned and everybody had just forgotten about him.

Kyogre's eyelids were very heavy, she fought to stay awake but failed. She sat in front of the flame, her head resting on her arm which was resting on her knee, sleeping.

Groudon walked through the curtain of vines silently despite his bulkiness. He saw Kyogre sleeping, sitting up beside the fire. Groudon went over to the fruit pile and gulped down 5 berries. He went over to Kyogre and stood beside for a while watching her lips curve into a smile, her face looked so peaceful…so…pretty. Groudon shook off the thought and was about to turn around when Kyogre fell side wards towards him. Groudon quickly caught her in his arms, he lifted her head and her legs up and gently laid her in the nearby bed, the one closest to the entrance. He pulled the cotton blanket over her.

Kyogre blinked her eyes open slowly and yawned, " Huh….Groudon? Where…did you go?"

" Oh er… Lost. Now you just go back to sleep, we'll talk about it…" Groudon pretended to cough, " I hope not." and turned back to Kyogre, " Tomorrow, we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Kyogre nodded sleepily and fell asleep again, on her side. Groudon patted her shoulder, turned and went to sleep himself.

**Yeah, I added a little bit of fluff in there. Hope you liked it!! I'll have the next chapter up when I have another day idea. See you soon!**


	4. Crap

**Heehee! I just love to write!**

The first one to wake up the next morning was Cresselia, she sat up groggily, she rubbed her eyes and stretched. She looked around her surrounding almost forgetting what happened yesterday.

She crawled out of her bed and folded her blanket and set it aside. She noticed that the cave felt awfully cold, she turned hoping to find a fire burning but all she saw was a pile of ashes. Cresselia crawled towards it, she picked up the remaining ashes and took it outside and dumped it over the rotting rabbit guts and thankfully for her, the ashes covered he smell.

Cresselia stood up to full height and took a deep breath of crispy fresh air. She sighed contently as the sun rays warmed up her cold skin. She turned around and headed towards the trees, away from the sandy path that lead into the cave.

She found a patch of dried grass and dried wood. She collect all she could, turned and went back to the cave. She dropped the pile of grass beside the fruit pile and added the dried wood to the wood pile. Cresselia grabbed two pieces of wood and a few handfuls of grass, she threw the stuff in and sighed. Now what? She didn't have any fire stacks, she didn't know how to get fire, she didn't have any matches.

She sighed and sat down on a random rock that was part of the semi-circle. Cresselia listened to the other people's steady breathing. In…Out…In…Out…. So calm but when they wake up, they place goes in total chaos. Cresselia sighed again, heavily.

Suddenly, Cresselia heard the vines that hung from the entrance of the cave rustle. She jumped and turned around only to see Darkrai stride out, hands behind his head, yawning.

Cresselia turned back around, rest her arm on her knee and rested her head on her arm and sighed once again when a hand suddenly tapped her shoulder. She squeaked and turned around. But she turned too fast, she lost balance and toppled over. Cresselia braced herself for the pain, it wasn't long before her head thumped on to the hard ground, there was a stamp and her world went blank.

.:.:.:.:.:.

Darkrai stared in horror at Cresselia who had fainted on the ground, he had tried to catch her but he was late 30 mili-seconds. Darkrai could feel something deep inside him crack, but he ignored that feeling. He bent down and lifted her neck, he wriggled his hand beneath all her hair and pulled it gently over his right hand. Her hair felt so smooth and soft, Darkrai shivered at his thinking.

He slipped his left hand under her legs and stood up. Darkrai expected a much heavier weight but Cresselia was surprisingly light. He, with much less difficulty than expected, carried Cresselia into the cave.

Once inside the cave, he saw that everybody was still sleeping. He lay Cresselia down on his bed, which was much warmer because he had just left it. He pulled the blanket over Cresselia's shivering body and felt around her head. There was a small bump near the top but nothing much. Darkrai gently massaged the bump, hoping the blood would continue to flow.

Suddenly, Cresselia groaned, her face scrunched up in pain. Darkrai jumped back, he looked around only to see two pairs of eyes looking at him, one was Celebi and the other one was Mew.

"Aww! Darkrai loves Cresselia!" Mew grinned

"I didn't know Darkrai actually cared!" Celebi nodded.

Celebi looked at Mew, Mew looked at Celebi. The two nodded and smiled slyly. Celebi held up three fingers and did a countdown. Darkrai's eyes flicked nervously from left to right.

Three…

Two…

One…

"DARKRAI ND CRESSELIA SITTING ON A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! FIRST COMES LOVE, SEOND COMES MARRIAGE AND THRID, BABY IN A CARRIAGE!!" The two screamed at the top of their lungs, even though those two were young, their screams were LOUD. Not to mention how to cave echoed the sound. Darkrai groaned, bent down in embarrassment and plugged his ears with his fingers.

It wasn't long for chaos to explode.

First was Arceus,

" WHO?? DARKRAI??"

Than, Groudon,

" LAVA??"

Than Raikou,

"WHERE'S THE FIRE? WHERE'S THE FIRE??AHHH!!"

Than Palkia,

"THE EVIL KNOMES ARE COMING! THEIR GOING TO KILL US!! RUN!!"

Than Dialga,

" CRESSELIA??"

Than Giratina,

"NEW LIFE? BABIES? OH MY GOD WHAT WERE THEY DOING WHILE WE SLEPT!!"

Than Suicune,

(yawns) " What?"

Last but not least, Kyogre.

" WHAT THE ( insert bad word) IS GOING ON??"

Mew was laughing like crazy, swaying side to side while Celebi was on the ground smashing her fist on the earth, belly on the ground giggling madly.

" WHAT??" Arceus roared grumpily.

"D-D-DarkraiHAHAHHHAAHAHAL-L-HAHAHHAHAAL-OVESHAHAHHAHAHACre-Cre-Cresselia!HAHAHAHA!!" Celebi forced out in between giggles.

Darkrai could feel his ears burn, blood rushed to his cheeks. He used his arms and pushed his head so his forehead touched the ground.

Cresselia groaned once more and sat up, stretching.

There was silence.

" Gee Darkrai! You've GOT to teach me that yoga trick!" Palkia cried randomly.

Everybody save Darkrai , Palkia and Cresselia fell over anime style, their legs twitching.

"Cresselia! You OK? Darkrai didn't rape you did he?" Dialga who was panic stricken by her best friend blubbered.

Cresselia shook her head and rubbed the bump painfully while Darkrai fumed behind Dialga. " Nah, he's not THAT sick. If he was, I'll be ready to slap him hard. But I'm not all THAT good either thanks to certain SOME body …" she glared.

"What did I do?!"

" You made me jump!"

"Not my fault your so clumsy!"

"Hey! Take that back!"

"You should take your glare back! I had to carry your fat butt over here! Do you any any idea of HEAVY you are??" Darkrai lied.

"Darkrai-"

" And your hair! Sheesh! It's so dirty and I had to touch it!" Darkrai lied again.

"Darkrai-"

" and your so weak, it was just a small bump! I wouldn't faint! But guess who did? You!" Darkrai, really was furious here.

"DARKRAI!!" Everybody screamed.

Darkrai spun around, " WHAT?!"

"Shut UP!" Celebi screamed.

Darkrai huffed, crossed his arms and legs and slumped his back.

There was a awkward silence, even Darkrai felt it. "Cre…Cresselia?" Suicune whispered softly walking up to her. Cresselia's maroon hair covered her face.

"You alright girl?" Dialga patted her back gently. " You want me to slice him up and feed him to Palkia?"

"Hey!" Palkia pouted.

Slowly, oh ever so slowy, she stood up. She brushed her hair behind her ear, her eyes were dulled, Cresselia took a deep breath and gazed out the vines. " Ok Darkrai. If you hate me that bad." She choked back a lump in her throat. " I'll leave."

She lifted her eyes to Celebi, Suicune and Dialga. " Thanks girls. I'll see in the next world I guess." She smiled sadly and turned back to Darkrai, " And…I've been thinking all night… Your love for Oran berries and how you stole my bunch? I don't blame you." And with that, she stalked out of the cave, hands in her pocket.

There was once again another silence as all eyes fell on Darkrai expecting him to do something heroic. Darkrai could feel hatred channeling from Kyogre, Celebi, Suicune and Dialga, disappointment from Arceus. He felt very guilty and he thought about her last words to him. " Your love for Oran berries…." Darkrai didn't recall telling anybody about his likes and dislikes, everybody that is but his best friend…

Flashback…

**In the next chapter! OMG! Bad Darkrai! Bad! Well, I hope you liked it! Cresselia, after turning into a human, became more sensitive, Darkrai a bit less sarcastic. So yeah. **


	5. Flashback

**Flashback, What happeed?? :D**

_Flashback!!_

_45000 years ago…._

_All the legendaries were in a wide circular room, it had a dome like room, the roof was a picture of Arceus creating them. Everything was quiet, excluding Palkia's snores, it was nap time and Arceus slumped on her chair in the middle of the circle of cribs, sighing deeply. _

_Finally! She thought, green eyes sweeping across the room, until she met a pair or red eyes, Giratina. Arceus groaned and got up to her feet, she briefly transformed herself into human so she can work better and trudged towards the quiet chibi. " Go to sleep Giratina." Arceus forced a coo. _

"_Sweep!" Giratina said, loudly. _

_There was a small whimper from Mew, Celebi tossed in her sleep. " Shh…Giratina…Shh!" Arceus shushed._

"_Sweep!" Giratina cried again, pointing at Arceus._

_Arceus shook her head, " No..You sleep!" she said carrying the little Giratina, not noticing Darkrai sit up in his crib behind her. He looked around sleepily, he's one azure eye half open. He yawned when he noticed something._

_Chibi Darkrai's eye shot open. He pulled up his blue blankie and looked underneath. He got down to his knees and crawled under his blankie, "Ran Ran? Where wou Ran Ran? Raaaaan Raaaaan!" he called, his stubby tail sticking out from the blankets as he searched for the plushy oran berry. _

_Realizing his fruitless discovery, he did what a toddler would do in times of emergency. Darkrai sniffed, pouting, tears filling his eye. He was just about to scream when his blanket was lifted off him, Chibi Darkrai looked up at his now purple outlined blanket in awe. He looked down again and right in front of him was a blue oran berry plushie. " Ran Ran!" he cried, picked up the plushie and cuddled it._

_Darkrai glanced up, the blanket lost it's purple outline and fell on top of him. Than, Darkrai did something he would never EVER do if he's future self were here. He screamed, an high pitched, girly scream. Now, even though he was the er…Baby Prince of Darkness, at this age Darkrai was terrified of the dark. Earlier, he was too fucos on finding his er…Ran Ran to notice but now… _

_Arceus had just laid the sleeping Giratina down when she heard Darkrai scream. She stumbled over to his crib and lifted the blanket. Darkrai immediately turned to the pink crib beside him, inside was a giggling chibi Cresselia. His one eye narrowed, as he glared at his counterpart, " Tat waswn't fwunny!"_

"_Wes iwt wis!"_

"_Now iwt waswn't!"_

"_Wes!"_

"_Nwoo!"_

"_Wessy!!"_

"_Nwooy!"_

"_Wes!"_

"_Nwoo!"_

"_WES!!"_

"_NWOO!!"_

_The two's screaming only ended up sending the other 10 or more legendaries to wake up and burst out crying, which than only silenced them and look up at the fuming god. " Sohwee! Sohwee!" they cried in unision, terrified. Darkrai pulled his blanket over his head again and Cresselia dug her head in to her pillow._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Dinner, Dessert time._

" _Okay!" Arceus turned to Kyogre, " Kyogre finish your peas or your not having your dessert!"_

"_Nwoo!"_

"_Fine! No dessert for you!"_

_Kyogre only huffed._

" _Wats fwor desswert?" Dialga asked, looking intently at Arceus with big eyes._

" _Berries." Arceus replied._

_There was silence…_

"_Bewies…Iws twere Owan Bewies?" Darkrai asked, eagerly._

_Arceus nodded, the second after she nodded Darkrai squealed. _

"_What about Pecha bewwies?" Kyogre piped up. Arceus nodded, immediately, Kyogre swallowed all her peas down._

"_Lepa?"_

_Nod._

"_Chewi?!"_

_Nod._

"_Wawst?"_

"_Wum?"_

_Nod. Nod._

"_Wazz?"_

_Nod._

"_Chocolate!!" Mew cried, randomly._

" _No chocolate Mew." _

"_Awww…"_

_Soon, everyone was screaming out berry names and the kitchen was practically trembling._

" _ENOUGH!!" Arceus's yell topped all, sending everyone terrified and quiet. _

"_Ok. Good. Everyone gets one of each berry ok?" Arceus explained passing out colorful bowls. _

_When she came to Darkrai, he whined, " One? Just ONE??"_

" _Yes, Just one." Arceus said, sending the ghost pokemon a glare. Darkrai gulped and nodded._

_While everyone was busy chowing down their dessert, Darkrai had only eaten his Oran berry and was staring at the other colorful berries, sadly, chin on the table. "Pssssssst!!" Darky!!Psssssst!" he heard someone hiss. He turned his stare to his counter part._

"_What?!" he snapped._

"_Wo Darky wike mwy Owan bewwy?" Cresselia asked, holding her Oran berry up with her physic energy._

_Darkrai piped up, " Weweeee Cwessi? Weewee??" _

"_Mhm!" Cresselia nodded, the berry came and landed on Darkrai's bowl with a thud._

"_Fank woo Cwessy Fank woo!"_

"_Wour Welcwome!"_

_END FLASHBACK!!_

**Whew! That's one loooooong flashback! Hope you liked it! Wikey wikey!! Argh! The baby twalk iws rubbing owff mwe!!**


	6. Cresselia Found

**Ok! Great. My stupid internet busted on me and I'm so dem BORED! FUDGE YOU COMPUTER!! GAH!! –rapidly slaps computer-**

**Anyways, something actually happens here since all that filler-up chapters so cheer. Woo hooo….**

IT was a sudden realization that slapped Darkrai right across the face two times and it was Celebi that was constantly trying to slap the sense right back into his thick head and it was Kyogre's constant line of threats AND Suicune's constant cussing and a scarily dramatic Mew that pulled the used-to-be-ebony-ghost-Pokémon up to his feet trying to swat away the slapping of Celebi but he failed miserably.

"Hurry-"

Slap.

"And-"

Slap

" GET YOUR-"

SLAP!

"FAT BUTT-"

SLAP!

"UP FROM THE-"

SLAP!

"GROUND AND FIND HER YOU-"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

"DOPE!!"

WHAM!

" You know it HURTS?!" Darkrai burst out suddenly.

Celebi grinned in triumph, " I know! But it needed to hurt, because one, you're not staring into space anymore and two.." Celebi giggled, "It was fun slapping the living day lights out of you, dude!"

Celebi than turned to Mew who was sprawling on the ground, his tail puffy thing stuck in his mouth, crying up a flood, " MEW! GET HER PINK BUTT UP AND START ACTIN' LIKE A 45000 YEAR OLD!!" she screamed.

"Cresselia's gone! Gone! GOOOOOONE!! Now, -sniff- when it's that time of the month again –sniff- I won't have a real life awesome-sniff- action movie to –sniff- watch ANYMO-O-ORE!!" Mew wailed, crying even more.

"Well, IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR KITTEN YAP, I'LL TOTALLY DEMOLISH YOU AND NO WAY IN HELL I'LL BE LETTING ARCEUS RE-CREATE AGAIN!" Celebi's eyes glinting pure madness. Darkrai cringed, a second Cresselia was in creation.

Mew flinched, nodded timidly and stopped crying. Instead he rolled to his bed, pulled the covers over his head and sucked his pink puff ball sadly.

"Will it make you stop acting like a total dufus and stop embarrassing us if anyone else were here if I went to get Cresselia and come back fried like KFC?" Darkrai mentally punched himself inside out.

Everybody was silent, Arceus, barely believing what he had just said. Than, the little bump that represented Mew, stopped trembling. Suddenly, the blankets flew up and Mew was looking at Darkrai with a pair of wide, blue, watery eyes and pouting, mastering his best puppy dog face yet. Everybody groaned, the loudest was yet to be Darkrai. " Reeeeeeally!?" Mew's high pitch whine rang in the silence.

Darkrai didn't even bother answering; he nodded briefly and stalked out of the cave.

A few seconds later, Mew totally changed his appearance, he dusted his hand and grinned, " Well, That was easy. I expected more."

"That was…Er…convincing." Giratina commented. The others only nodded in agreement.

"Why, Thank you! Thank you!" Mew laughed, bowing.

"Don't overdo it." Celebi growled.

……..:……..

"Cressy? Cresselia where did you go?" Darkrai murmured, peering behind a bush. Nothing. Darkrai groaned in frustration, banging his forehead on the tree. Why did he even volunteer to find his counterpart. If he went home now, he would be fried, if he finds Cresselia, he'll still be KFC and if he can't find her and can't go home, he'll be left out to die and some coyote comes out and has a buffet on his dead body.

He walked further down the trail, hands in his pockets, grumbling about himself and how pitiful he looked when there was a crash and Darkrai didn't feel solid ground beneath his feet anymore.

The ebony used to be fell into a spear filled pit, missing a deadly spear by inches. Great! He thought miserably. Just Great. HE tried to climb his way up but the walls were too slippery and smooth. Darkrai observed his surroundings, there was a vine that looked strong and long enough for him to climb up but it was hooked around a branch, out of reach. So, the ghost-used-to-be did the only last thing that he had in mind.

"HEEEELP!!" Darkrai yelled as loud as he could. HE waited a few minutes and yelled again. With no luck, he hoped his last call would get through somehow, after praying to whatever god out there he yelled as loud as he could, " CRESSELIA!!"

After waiting about 5 minutes, he slumped down on to the floor, back leaned against the pit wall, hopeless. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, cursing multiple times over and over. Soon, he's head was nodding off as he fell asleep.

"Your telling me he's Darkrai?" a voice said in disbelief.

"Yep."

"But he…he…"

" I always figured why he didn't come out wearing a dress."

"Beats me" someone shrugged.

Darkrai moaned, he's neck cramping; he rubbed his neck and looked up. Instantly, he's one azure eye lit up, "Cresselia? Whose that?" he said, referring to the brown hair girl crouching next to Cresselia.

"We'll take later Skirt-guy. We've gotta get you out." The girl grinned. She got up to her feet and scrambled up the tree with the vine. She un-hooked the vine and threw down for Darkrai.

Darkrai grabbed the rope and climbed out of the pit. Collapsing on the ground, panting out of exhaustion. Than, Cresselia's face appeared above his, "Get your lazy ass up or we'll make sure you land on one of those spears!" she scowled.

Darkrai glared, " As if you could climb up that rope in less than 5 minutes without feeling tired."

" I bet you I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

It was than the girl said a particular sentence that made the two shut up, "Are you two… married? Like any special legendary relationship ritual thingy? Cuz' you two sure do sound like it." The girl asked nervously, fidgeting with her fingers. " And. That isn't the best…position to argue….." she added.

The two legendaries blushed heavily, Cresselia got up to her feet and turned around, back facing Darkrai as he stood up.

The girl twitched, " So…Are you?"

The two legendaries, still blushing, turned to the girl and cried in unison, " NO!"

The poor girl fell on to the fall, her eyes twitching, " O-Okay, I guess."

Darkrai glanced up at the rising moon, he grabbed Cresselia's hand and attempted to drag her off home but she was reluctant. "I'm…not…going…with…you!" she groaned and dragged herself back.

Darkrai's grip tightened as he dragged her even more, " Yes…You…Are!"

" I'm not going, I'm staying with the girl!"

" No your not! You're a damned legendary!"

"I don't Care!"

" Well, Celebi would kill me if you don't go back!"

"Let her! You deserve to die anyhow! You're a big fat-"

"Liar! Ok? Liar!" Darkrai cut off, he let go of Cresselia, " Liar! There! I Lied! All those things I said, I LIED! So now would you stop being so dramatic and come home?!"

"Wha…Wha…What?" Cresselia muttered.

" I lied. I had to. I didn't want the others to think I was a big softie. I got a reputation to keep up." Darkrai folded his arms and found a black pebble on the rocky path very interesting.

And all along, the girl was on the fall watching the drama with a bag of chips where she pulled out of nowhere. " Wow! This is even better than TV! Cuz, It's real!" she smiled.

The two legendaries glared at her. Angrily, she kept her bag of dried berries and stood up. " We should get home before the wild animals come out." She turned and walked a few steps down the path before she turned her head again, " You two love birds comin'?"

Cresselia wordlessly turned and followed the girl. Darkrai followed the two females grumpily, arms folded across his chest.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

" Do you think Darkrai's OK? He's been out for a long time." Suicune said as everyone got into their respected beds.

"Maybe's he's lost." Groudon yawned.

Kyogre slapped him over the head, " He's Darkrai not you."

" Oh." Groudon murmured sheepishly.

" Well, I think he deserves it. I mean he made Cresselia so mad that she left." Celebi reasoned.

"Or maybe Cresselia's just being over dramatic." Raikou commented. " I mean, normally, Cresselia would just insult Darkrai back but since we transformed, she acting less evil and more emotional."

" That is true." Arceus agreed. " I've noticed too."

" And what did she mean about ' your love for oran berries'?" Palkia asked thoughtfully.

Arceus groaned at the memory, " When Darkrai was young, he would cry over Oran Berries. And he used to have a small oran berry plushie named…oh...what was it? Oh yeah. Ran-Ran."

Mew snorted, Suicune hid a small smiled, Celebi giggled, " Darkrai? Oran Berry PLUSHIE??" Palkia was laughing his head of.

Arceus's face took on a stern look, " You guys had your own things. You all had a plushie except for Palkia. He had a blankie."

Everyone kept quiet although Dialga was chuckling softly.

"Well, I say we all sleep and if Darkrai's isn't back tomorrow sun-down, we go look for him." Giratina stretched, hitting Arceus.

"Hey!"

"Sorry."

" And I expect everyone to stay in this order from now on." Arceus said eyeing everyone.

Now, counterpart slept by counterpart so it was easier to group people and to know who was here or who was absent. So, everyone laid back down and tried to go to sleep. Palkia was snoring in minutes followed by Raikou and Mew. Celebi was tempted to whack the living hell out of Mew since he was snoring the loudest.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

There arrived to a small cave , it had a little fire pit in the middle and a spread out sleeping bag beside it. The trio ate roasted fish for dinner. " So…" Nisha started trying to break the glaring contest. Cresselia sat on her left while as Darkrai on her right. She glanced left to right.

"So what, kid." Darkrai growled.

The girl fumed, " KID? Kid?? I have a name dress-guy. It's Nisha. Hear? NeeeeSHA. Use it."

Darkrai blinked, has Cresselia's ferocious-ness already spread?? He quickly regained his cool. " And I have a name-"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. The almighty Darkrai, Prince of Dakrness. By the way," Nisha's eyebrow shot up, " Why are you PRINCE of Darkness. Why not King of somethin'? Why Prince?"

" That's because Giratina's King. Him, over there is number two. Although I think he deserves to be the Joker of Darkness. HE can't even scare me in my dreams. Shouldn't he be better? Nope. Apparently, he's NOT." Cresselia smirked.

" That is so un-true!"

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"SHUT UP!! GEE! Are you two SURE your not a married couple? Cuz you sure do sound like it!" Nisha yelled.

"YES!" the two than cried at the girl.

"Well, that's one thing you two agree on." Nisha huffed.

"It's late. We should be getting to bed." Cresselia said, getting up.

"There's only one bed…"

"But it'll fit three!"

"Yeah but…"

"I call the side!!" Nisha screamed. She quickly jumped on to the left side.

" Aww…C'mon!! Please Nisha??" Cresselia moaned, slapping her face.

" Nu-Uh."

" Well, I ain't sleepin with her." Darkrai said stubbornly.

" And Neither am I." Cresselia crossed her arms.

" Than you two can just stand there all night." Nisha yawned, rolling on her side.

There was short silence. " Oh…Whatever. I'm too tired." Cresselia grumbled and lay beside Nisha.

"You sleeping Darkrai?" Nisha yawned.

Darkrai stubbornly shook his head, his red choker swayed with his movement.

"Fine." Cresselia closed her eyes. " More space for me." She sighed stretching her legs.

Hating the fact that Cresselia was comfortable. Darkrai sat on his space grouchily, but he smirked at the glaring Cresselia. " And no more space for you."

Nisha sighed, " You two be good now. And you better be good okay, lovebirds?"

The two blushed furiously and remained silent for a long time. It was than that Cresselia fell asleep. She felt Darkrai lie down, his back to hers. Her eye lids fell close, listening to Nisha's soft breathing quicken in her nightmare.

Her eye lids shot open. Nightmares? Why that Darkrai!! She sat up and crossed her legs, she shook Nisha but she could not wake up, her face coated in fear. Growling, she flipped over and shook Darkrai. When he didn't wake up, she kicked him.

"OW!! WHAT?! I can't even sleep now??" he yelled sitting up.

Right after he woke up, Nisha woke up, her golden eyes brimming with fury. She turned to Darkrai, " Don't think I didn't see you sneer in my dream, Darkrai." She spat.

Darkrai sweat-dropped, " Crap." He rubbed the back of his head.

Cresselia had already slapped him right across the face. Than Nisha slapped him the other way. " Stop making nightmares Darkrai! Or you're going outside and hung on a tree, upside down!!" Nisha threatened.

"Fine Fine Fine!" Darkrai glared and slumped back down.

Cresselia and Nisha shared a wink and a high-five before going back to sleep.

**Wee!! Yay! Nisha has the exact personality as me! I made her like that, so I'll feel like I really did do the stuff Nisha did. I feel so happy I (she) slapped Darkrai. :D**


	7. The Prophesied Cave

**This scene happened in my dreams! I had to restrain myself from writing it down at 3 in the morning. . **

The morning air was cold and dense, there was a heavy fog lying just outside the cave, the pale sunlight barely cutting through it. Cresselia yawned and blinked her eyes open slowly, she noticed Nisha was gone and her coat too. Her cheeks were flushed with the cold, it was than she noticed that her body wasn't cold. A strong wind blew in, Cresselia shivered although her back was kind of warm. She curled into a small ball and snuggled into the source of warmth.

Cresselia felt a strong arm drape over her shoulder and someone breathing down her neck. Yet another blast of wind blew in, Cresselia, whom was still drowsy, snuggled in even more. Her back arched to fit perfectly beside someone's stomach. She yawned, finally warm and fell right back to sleep.

Darkrai sighed in his sleep, he blinked open his azure eye slowly, he felt a blast of wind come in, his white hair whipped silently in the wind but yet, he did not feel cold. He looked down a bit and noticed silky maroon hair in front of him, his left arm hugging something or someone. Darkrai's drowsy brain slowly took in the information.

Suddenly, Cresselia flipped over. She slowly opened an eye, (A/N: No!No!NOoooo! We're doomed.). The two legendaries used to be's blushed, Darkrai jumped up when he's senses were fully awake, which was the same time as Cresselia.

" Oh my gosh YOU PERVERTED PERSON!" Cresselia screamed, still blushing heavily.

"ME? I should ask YOU! You…You…You…GAH!! WHATever!" Darkrai cried, running his fingers through his hair again.

" Well, That's the last time I'm sleeping in the middle!" Cresselia folded her arms angrily.

Just than they heard a giggle from the entrance. The two turned to see the golden eyed girl giggling at the scene. " How long have you been there??" Cresselia growled.

" Oh….Long enough. Come on, you lovebirds want breakfast or not??" Nisha grinned, turned and walked into the fog. She threw up a pokeball and a Staraptor came out, " Ok! Use Defog!"

The bird quickly shot blue curved things that made the fog dissapear. Nisha turned to the two legendaries, " Come on! We're gonna have sashimi!"

"What's that?" Cresselia asked.

"Food, of course. What do you think it is?" Darkrai snapped matter of factly.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nisha exclaimed, walking between the two.

" You have no idea."

" Well, to answer your question properly," Nisha sent a glance of daggers towards Darkrai, " Sashimi is a Japanese type of food. It's raw fish!"

"Raw Fish?!" Darkrai cried. " You can't eat that."

"Course you can. It's fine so long that it's fresh." Nisha said matter of factly.

" But wouldn't your breath stink like…fish?" Cresselia pouted.

" That's why you chew mint leaves." Nisha dug into her shoulder pack and pulled out a hand of full of minty smelling leaves.

"Oh."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Dialga yawned, she stretched and was about to fall asleep again when an hand came and slapped her right in the face. She growled and bit down on the unknown owner's hand. Palkia squeked and jumped up and blowing on his new wound, " Whatcha do that for??"

"You slapped me."

"Did not!"

"Did Too."

"Did Not!"

"Yep!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

" Will you two lovebirds shut the hell up?? People are still trying to sleep you know?!" Giratina's voice boomed angrily.

The two blushed, Dialga kept quiet as Palkia lay down. " I'm sorry Dialga. It's a habit."

"I know. I've got too many bruises to forget."

Palkia chuckled nervously.

"Eww! Mushy stuff!!" Mew whined burying his head into the blanket.

Celebi giggled, " Oh, Shut up."

And than the room was full of snores again.

.:.:.:.;.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Nisha threw a pokeball into the air, " Floatzel! Let's go!!"

The weasel pokemon came shooting out of the ball and landed with a splash into the water. "Go on. Catch some big salmon there. Catch some for you and your friends too if you want." Nisha told her Floatzel as she slipped off her shoes and sat on the bank.

Once Floatzel was gone, she turned towards Cresselia and Darkrai . "Come on! The water awesome!"

She reached into her pocket and brought out 5 other pokeballs and threw them in the air. Than, in a line her Pokémon appeared, Staraptor, Empoleon , Riolu , Luxray and Kadabra. " Go on. You guys can help Floatzel with breakfast or just hang around." Nisha turned to Riolu and eyed him sternly, " And don't wander off."

Everybody nodded, Kadabra found a shady tree and meditated, Empoleon and Staraptor was helping Floatzel with the fishing, Riolu was riding on Luxray.

Suddenly, Staraptor came swooping down towards Darkrai. With her talons she grabbed Dakrai's shoulder and lifted him on her back and into the air. " Hey! Hey! Put me down!!"

"Star! Staraptor Star!" Staraptor shook her head stubbornly.

" No I do not need to loosen up! I was perfectly fine the way I was!!" Darkrai yelled.

Below, Nisha and Cresselia were sprawled on the floor laughing their butts off.

"Put me down right now or I'll blast you with a Dark Void!" Darkrai snarled.

"Star…" Staraptor immediately came diving down to the ground and landed with such impact that Darkrai fell off the bird's back, trembling, resisting the urge to blast a Shabow Ball at the snickering bird, his azure eye twitching.

" What a party pooper." Nisha glared at the ghost-used-to-be.

"Deal with it." Darkrai snapped.

""Why do you have to be so mean?" Cresselia said.

"I didn't say I was nice."

" You didn't say you were mean either."

"That's besides the point."

"Of what?"

"Me being mean."

"You guys quarrel about the weirdest things." Nisha shook her head sweat dropping.

Empoleon came waddling over to the bank, the water reaching up to his waist. He dumped two fat fishes and turned to Staraptor, " Empoleon!"

"Star…" Staraptor spread her wings and took off to the air, nearly throwing Darkrai off his feet. She than swooped down towards the water edge, sending water spraying up along with dozens of glittering fish and a surprised Floatzel.

Empoleon quickly charged up a Drill Peck and went zig zag through the thrown up fishes, killing a lot in one blow. Floatzel landed with a splash on the ground, he surfaced up and glared icily at the giggling Staraptor.

Darkrai grumpily sat down beside his counterpart and fiddled with a twig on the ground, obviously bored out of his mind.

Cresselia on the other hand was trying to make a sound out of a piece of duckweed with Nisha teaching her how but failing miserably.

The Pokémon quickly picked up the floating dead fishes and made a pile of fresh fishes. Nisha got up and fiddled in her pocket puling out an army Swiss pocketknife. Cresselia stared at her in awe, " Where did you get that?"

" I found it wash up on the shore. It wasn't even rusted so I may as well use it." Nisha shrugged.

Nisha walked towards the pile and called all her Pokémon over, " Hey guys! Come on!" She noticed Riolu sneaking up to scare Kadabra, " Riolu! Stop it and come here right now or no breakfast for you!" Riolu glanced at his opportunity to scare the physic pokemon and at food. He sighed, turned and dragged himself over to Nisha.

Nisha flicked her knife open, she set that aside, she reached into her pack a pulled out a smoothen wooden plank and set that on the grass. She picked out a fish as her Pokémon and the two teens sat in a semi circle in front of her. Nisha sliced out the head of the fish and ran her knife down the middle. She pulled out the main spine and threw it aside; than she peeled the two sliced meat and cut it into small chunks. She repeated the same process for about another 6 fishes and threw the meat for her Pokémon who ate it hungrily. After that, she chopped up 2 fishes for herself and the two teens. They ate quietly, Nisha stopping Riolu from any mischief once in a while.

Once they were done, Nisha rinsed her knife and board in the stream and wiped it with a torn piece of rag. She dusted her hands when she was done, she turned to the two laying around teens, " OK! Now, Follow me, I found this cave and I think I should show it to you. It's so cool."

Cresselia sat up, " Cave? Man…How many caves are on this island."

" Millions." Darkrai answered bluntly as he got up to his feet.

Cresselia groaned and forced herself up, " What's so 'cool' about this cave anyway. It's just a hole in a mountain or something."

" Oh…You'll see. You'll see." Nisha grinned as she walked back up the path.

Darkrai only wordlessly followed, hands behind his head, apparently deep in thought, Cresselia jogged up beside him and looked at him with curious eyes, " Why are you so thoughtful?"

He only sighed, " It's on everyone's mind. How are we going to get back? How did we turn into humans and mostly, what's the purpose…"

"Wow, I didn't even know you could be this thoughtful."

" I'm going to ignore that."

"Ok. But I got something that may probably fit into somewhere…" Cresselia said, her memory flooding back.

"What?" Darkrai finally making eye contact with her.

Cresselia stumbled over and nearly fell in awkwardness, a brief blush on her face. She wasn't use to his thoughtful and sharp gaze, than his full of hatred one. She quickly regained seriousness. " You okay?" Darkrai's voice had a quick flash of worry, one of which Cresselia struggled to ignore.

" Yeah. Didn't notice that rock there. Anyways, before I fell asleep when that light thing came I heard someone tell me. The voice was like…deep but than light at the same time, really wise and kind and just…good. Kind of like Arceus's voice but more lighter and wiser and more… powerful." Cresselia did her best at describing.

"There can't be a power higher than Arceus! Can there?" Darkrai wondered out loud.

" We don't know. I mean, think about it. IF Arceus created us, what created Arceus?" Cresselia pointed out, actually starting to enjoy this chat.

" Yeah, that's true."

Suddenly, there was a blast of cold wind. Darkrai's white hair whipped crazily, Cresselia shivered and rubbed her arms. Darkrai, noticing this took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. The wind died down, Cresselia turned to the white haired boy, " Aren't you cold."

" No."

"Ok…Thanks…." She thanked softly, blushing.

" No problem. Back to the point, what did she or he say?"

" She said 'Through the world of hatred and anger, Call the help of what-so-ever, Break the hatred and free the peace, one will pay for such decision.' Or something like that." Cresselia pouted slightly.

" Hmm. Wonders. What does it mean?" Darkrai murmured.

" If I knew, I would of done something already." Cresselia snapped.

Before Darkrai could snap back Nisha cried out, " OK! We're here. Come on."

Cresselia slipped off the jacket and gave it back to Darkrai who just wore it back on. The trio was standing in front of a huge cave opening, Huge spikes extended from the roof of the cave, at both sides of the cave were cliffs that dropped down onto a rocky beach far below. The cave was pitch black and they could see nothing. Nisha dug into her pocket and groaned, " Man! I left my Charizard back at the cave. Stupid me."

" Hold on. Stay here." Darkrai cautiously stepped in the cave, the darkness engulphed him. As expected, his eyes turned to night vision mode just as soon as he stepped away from the sun light. He turned and walked out coolly, " Come on. Hold my hand. I can see in the dark, we'll find something for light in there.".

Cresselia reluctantly held his hand as Nisha held hers. The three walked silently into the cave, " Duck." Darkrai called out, everyone bent down and walked up right when Darkrai said it was okay.

"Darkrai…"

"Shh! Shut up! There's bats in here!" Darkrai hissed.

Soon, they came to a little doorway where Cresselia and Nisha had to blindly crawl through. Darkrai told them to stay where they were as he quickly went to fetch a bunch of wood. When he came back, he borrowed a match from Nisha and lit a giant fire. The light burned the two girl's eyes but when they adjusted, Cresselia's mouth gaped open a little as she took in the view.

The whole place was a cylinder shape, the roof had a small hole and a little ray of sunlight seeped through and shone on the walls. The wall was full of clear crystal but the fire's light brighten the room and the crystal reflected to each other with multi-colored rays of light so the trio felt as if they were right inside a slightly demented rainbow. On the right side was a blank patch of black, Cresselia walked towards it. On the patch was words, she turned to Darkrai, " Come over here. Look at this."

Darkrai strode hurriedly towards where Cresselia was standing, " What is this? And why is there a hole in the middle?"

" It's not a hole, silly! Look, It has a star shape. But the words are a totally different language." Cresselia ran her fingers across the carved on words.

" Maybe it's Arceus's language." Nisha pondered.

Cresselia faced her, " Arceus's has a language?"

" I dunno. Maybe her mom taught her this language or something. I mean, everyone's has got to have a Mother, dead or alive." Nisha shrugged.

" Than, we should go ask her." Darkrai insisted.

"Doesn't that seem obvious at the moment??" Cresselia shook her head. Darkrai glared.

" This isn't time to bicker you two! I wanna meet Arceus. Boy, it's been my dream!" Nisha sighed.

Darkrai picked up a burning stick and gave it to Cresselia, " You'll need it. Hurry, pass it to me when I crawl pass." He went to all fours at the entrance and crawled out. Once he was outside, he stuck his hand under the entrance. When he felt the stick on his hands, he swiftly pulled it out. Bad choice, he totally forgotten about the bats, the bats screeched as they scrambled out from the cave. Darkrai ducked down and warded off any bats that came too close.

" Darkrai! You alright over there?" Cresselia's voice came from the entrance.

Once the last of the bats had scrambled out, Darkrai stood back up. " I'm fine, you guys can come out now." He called back.

Soon everybody was out and Cresselia was holding the nearly burned out torch. By the time they reached the entrance, Cresselia threw the torch on the ground to prevent burning herself.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

" Giratina… Why can't we send somebody to go look for him? We can't afford to loose another legendary." Suicune pleaded.

" No Suicune. Who knows, they might be coming here right now…"

But before Giratina could finish, Celebi's scream came. Everybody dropped what they were doing and turned towards the hyper Celebi.

"What? WHAT??" Kyogre cried.

" She's BACK! He's BACK! Their BACK!!" Celebi gushed, rushing out.

" Who??"

"Darkrai and Cresselia! DUH!!" Suicune dropped hers and Giratina's conversation and ran for the entrance.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

" Do you see that? Whose waving?" Cresselia squinted.

" Celebi. Who ELSE? Who else would rather have me dead if I went back without you." Darkrai answered coldly.

" Not my fault."

"Riiiiight."

" Hey look! It's another girl. Who is it?" Nisha pointed at the new girl that had joined Celebi.

" That's probably Dialga or…Suicune. Kyogre wouldn't be that happy though. She's always the grumpy kind. So, beware." Cresselia warned.

When the trio got there, Nisha stayed as neutral as possible even though her heart was ready to explode any seconds now.

" Cresselia! Your back! Your back! Did you beat the life out of him? Did you? Did you?" Celebi hopped around Cresselia.

Mew watched Celebi bounce, " Gee… I though she told me to act like a 45000 year old. But she doesn't act like it at all either!" he commented, folding his arms across his chest.

" Tell me about it. Neither is Suicune! She's so preppy now. Argh!" Raikou sat beside Mew.

When all the welcoming was done and the introduction was done Darkrai turned to Arceus, " Arceus, we've got something to ask you."

" What is it, Darkrai?"

" Do you know any different language than the ones in this dimension? An ancient language your mother taught you or gave you?"

Arceus eyes widened in shock, her dress lace glowed turquoise in shock but she soon recovered, " I don't even have a mother."

" Don't lie Arceus," Nisha stared her right in her eyes piercingly, " Everyone has a mother."

Arceus sighed heavily, " I……"

**phew!**** I'm going to end with an obvious cliffie there. Or is it? Heh! Sorry I could not keep up my daily updates. I had a sleepover down at a friends. :D Hope you enjoyed!!**


	8. Gone

**SORRY!! I had ran out of ideas and was incredibly bored and stuck at home so inspiration did not come…T.T Anyways here it is!!**

Arceus sighed, acknowledging the multiple gazes from the other legendaries, " I do…I was born with it and I do not remember my…mother. But she was a greater power, greater than me…That is all I remember."

" Good….I apologize for my rudeness, it was hard to…contain. And…" Nisha shot Cresselia a glance, " Arceus, you have to come with us, there is something we need you to see."

" Follow us, quickly Arceus. It might be an answer to all this." Cresselia exclaimed, walking out the cave with Nisha following her. Arceus sighed and followed the two, the rest of the legendaries following, whispering to each other.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It wasn't very long when they reached the cave entrance. " W-w-w-w-w-we're g-g-g-going i-i-i-in th-th-th-there?" Mew stammered, baby blue eyes huge as he examined the cave entrance.

" Somebody scaaared?" Celebi teased, eye brow arched, she shook her head and sighed to the other waiting legends. " You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here with the scared kitty."

" Are you sure Cel?" Suicune said, " I mean we could always drag him in against his will."

Mew screamed in his tail belt thing and fell onto the ground, unconscious. " That. That was convenient." Celebi grinned and dragged the fainted boy in the cave after the others.

The legends walked in a single filed line with Darkrai leading, Cresselia behind him, Nisha than Arceus followed by the wolf duo, Groundon, Kyogre, Giratina, Palkia, Dialga and Celebi dragging Mew a little far away from the group.

" Come. On. You. Butt!" Celebi hissed trying to drag Mew even faster. "We're gonna loose them!"

Suddenly, a group of bulky men, wearing furry brown robes with a tan strap of tool belts, their hands grasping heavy looking, stone pointed spears and oily black hair jumped out from the shadows, they hit Celebi on her neck, causing to topple over on top of Mew, unconscious. The men cried lowly in victory, they jumped around the two before two of the biggest dragged the two teens away…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The others didn't notice the other two's disappearances, they were crawling under the tunnel before standing up in the dark room, apparently the fire burned out. They quickly collected more wood and they lit a bonfire. The room lit up again and they were once again, mesmerized by its beauty.

" Whoa…" Suicune whispered gazing at the high walls, she accidently stumbled on a rock and fell back. Raikou, who was standing behind her quickly caught her, she opened her eyes slowly only to meet the crimson ones of the Thunder god. The two blushed heavily, entranced in each other's eyes. " Uh…Th-Th-Thanks, Raikou…" Suicune muttered, feeling reluctant to leave his warm embrace.

Raikou shrugged, looking away, the blush still on his cheeks. " No problem, Sui." He was just starting to feel comfortable holding her close to him, oh well. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a he shiny honey golden pebbles.

" So, Arceus. Do you know anything about this?" Darkrai asked seriously, pointing at the carvings on the wall.

Arceus walked towards the carvings and inspected it, her thin and pale fingers tracing the symbols.

小星星儿在天上里跳，

大月亮妈妈大哈哈得笑，

圆得像大月饼那样。

两个小飞机来，

安安静静得睡觉。

突然见，许多大黑云来，

把大月亮吃掉。

坏星星来，他门坏，

他们玩火，把飞机烧掉。。。

" What does it say, Arceus?" Cresselia asked, watching the Original One's long, thin finger trace the symbols.

" I…I…I don't know…." Arceus whispered, she fingered the words, line to line. " Little stars, little stars, dance in the sky, The big mother moon laughs heartily, as round as a Mooncake…Two air planes come, sleeping soundly, not bothering the stars. Suddenly, lots and lots and lots of dark clouds roll in…they ate the moon as the bad little stars came. They came with fire, they played with fire and the two air planes died." She whispered.

" What about stars and air planes?" Groudon exclaimed, looking up from toying with a couple of pebbles.

" It's a riddle story. And what are Moon cakes??" Kyogre said impatiently, she stamped at the ground multiple times. There was an eerie silence, a loud groan was heard the floor started cracking, " Oh…crap."

" The floor, it's crumbling!!" Groudon exclaimed standing up, " I can't close it back together!"

The chunk of ground that was once the base of the tunnel crumbled away, " There goes our escape!" Raikou growled, too busy to notice that he was holding Suicune protectively against him, using his body as a shield to block any crumbling mud from the girl. Suicune blushed but stayed queit.

" The hole! Up there!" Nisha pointed at the hole in the ceiling. The was cracked even more and a giant boulder rolled over the hole, " NO!"

Arceus turned to the riddle, scanned it with her fingers and registered it in her mind, just before the words crumbled away. " WE need to get out of here!" she said, trying to stay calm.

" Oh man!" Giratina grunted, running his fingers down his face. " Oh man…" The floor was crumbling in places, especially around the edges. " EVERYBODY GET TO THE MIDDLE!" Giratina yelled and yanked Arceus away from the edge where the ground collapsed mili seconds later. The two adults landed on the ground with a loud Thud, Arceus laying ontop of Giratina who was pushing away a blush and the pain.

There was an eerie silence again and all the ground, except the little part of where the legends were huddled together collapsed. Taking Arceus and Giratina with it.

" ARCEUS!! GIRATINAAAA!!" Nisha yelled, not daring to look over the edge, into the pitchblack darkness below. She hugged Cresselia tighter and cried into her shirt. " Their dead. WE're dead. Oh no..No…"

" Where is Celebi?!" Suicune pointed out suddenly, Her eyes scanning the faces desperately. " where is she?!"

" Mew's gone too!!" Groudon exclaimed pulling Kyogre closer to him, the legends huddled closer and closer, the little island of ground they stood on slowly crumbling away. " There's GOTTA be a way out!" he said, searching the cave frantically.

" GUYS! LOOK!" Darkrai cried, being at the outside he had a better view.

" What is it?!" Cresselia demanded, desperate.

" A bridge! Over there, if we can get there, we should be safe enough!" Darkrai said pointing to a wooden bridge a few hundred feet below.

" I think I can teleport a few people there…!" Cresselia said, looking at the bridge, " It's our only hope at this minute!"

" I can take a few! That should be enough." Kyogre said, pitching in.

" I'll take Nisha and Darkrai." Cresselia said, " Can you take the rest Ky?"

" Yes," she nodded. " You guys go first."

Cresselia nodded determinedly, "Here goes nothing." She grabbed Darkrai and Nisha's hand and willed herself, she closed her eyes and focused her energy on teleporting. When she opened her eyes again they were on the swaying bridge.

" Quick! To the other side now!" Darkrai ordered pulling the two to thr right end.

"Why right?!" Nisha said stumbling after the teenager.

" Because, Right is always right! Whatever! Just want to get to solid ground!" Darkrai snapped.

Cresselia was blushing slightly but ran behind him without a word.

Kyogre grabbed Groudon's hand tightly, her palms sweaty. " Are you sure you can do this Ky?" his whisper tickled her neck.

She blushed and gulped, tightening her grip, " Yes I can. If Cresselia can, I can." She grabbed Suicune's hand, who had Raikou resting his arms on her waist. She closed her eyes and willed the feeling to come, it came eagerly and teleported them in the cave, where Darkrai and the others were at.

She didn't dare open her eyes, " Ky? Ky, you did it." Groudon's warm breath on her ear made her eye lids flutter open.

"Wh-Wh-What?" she stammered, her cheeks crimson.

" You did it Ky!!" Suicune squealed and hugged Kyogre, finally released from Raikou's grip.

" I…I did! I did!!" she grinned, glancing at Groudon who was watching her, grinning broadly.

" Okay. Over with the re-unions already." Darkrai said coldly, " We need to get out of here."

" We. Do…" Cresselia panted, crouched, back against the smooth wall of the tunnel.

" But Celebi, Mew, Giratina and Arceus are gone! We gotta find them!" Nisha protested, she pointed down the tunnel, " And where is this place? We need to explore right now, we need to find the rest of us. We can't go back!"

" Shut up Nisha!" Darkrai, who was crouched beside Cresslia snapped, shooting the Lunar Pokémon a brief, worried glance. " We're weak and tired. We need to rest up first before we come back!"

" But what if this place is gone? What if we can't find this place anymore? What if something came and destroyed everything?! We need to go find Arceus NOW!" Nisha argued.

Darkrai got up and growled at the girl, " We. Are going back to the cave and that's final!" his albino hair whipped wildly in the wind.

The rest was watching the argument rage on, " Guys. Guys. GUYS!" Groudon said loudly stepping in between the two, standing a head taller than Darkrai. " If we hurt each other, that isn't going to do much now is it?"

Darkrai snarled at him, " Go away Groudon."

" Darkrai," Cresselia said standing up, she rested her left hand on his shoulder, " We're going to go with Nisha's idea. WE don't know. Arceus might be dying right now and this might be our only chance at exploring this place." She said gently, calmly.

The others watched for Darkai's reaction intently, Nisha smirking at him. Darkrai glared at Nisha and turned to the tunnel, " Fine. If any of us get's hurt…" he trailed off, his fist clenched tight. He shoved them in his pockets and stalked off, " Let's get this over with already." He growled.

Nisha followed him, followed by Cresselia, Groudon, Kyogre, Suicune and Raikou. As they disappeared into the darkness, they didn't notice a few pairs of gleaming, yellow eyes gleaming in the shadows.

**Oooh!! What's gonna happen? :D The riddle thing sucked, Yeah I know!! It was my first time and I'm not exactly the best at it! Sorry fro the late update! Thanks blackdragonofdoom for reminding me to update!!**


End file.
